Riku and His Burung Beo
by crnmurall
Summary: Riku tidak suka—malah benci—dengan burung peliharaannya, si Burung Beo. Tiba-tiba, si Burung Beo hilang! Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/ Bad summary (?)/ Warn inside/ RnR please
1. Riku and His Burung Beo

**PERHATIAN**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichirō Inagaki & Yūsuke Murata

Orang Ketiga © HiVi!

Sakitnya Tuh di Sini © Cita Citata

 _Fic_ ini mengandung _OOC_ **,** gaje, abal-abal, aneh, humor garing bagai kerupuk, amburadul emeseyu _/_ dahbasimbak, _and the gank_

Kalau nggak suka ya udah nggak usah baca :v

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Riku _and His_ Burung Beo**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Riku _and His_ Burung Beo**

* * *

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ [aku pulang]!" ucap Riku Kaitani sepulang kuliah semester pertamanya.

" _Okaeri_ [selamat datang], Rikkun!" balas seekor makhluk hidup dengan suara cempreng.

"Hush! Jangan panggil aku 'Rikkun', Burung Beo!" omel Riku kepada (yang ternyata) burung beo yang bertengger di pohon rambutan.

"Hihihi ... iya, iya!" kata si Burung Beo.

"Huft, sudahlah!" Riku masuk ke rumah lalu melepas sepatunya. Di ruang tamu, ada seorang cewek yang sedang asyik bermain N*nt*nd* 3*S.

"Oh, Kakak udah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum, masih kuliah," Riku memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, cepat pulang ya, Kak!" pesannya.

Riku mendengus. "Iya, adikku yang gaje!"

Si Cewek (yang ternyata adiknya) cekikikan. Riku keluar rumah.

"Rik ... Rikkun, Rikkun! Mau ke mana?" tanya si Burung Beo

"Mau ke Jonggol!" Riku jawab asal. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Rikkun'!"

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya si Burung Beo.

"Karena, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawab Riku kesal.

"O, oke! Hati-hati!"

Riku keluar dari lingkungan rumahnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tiba di tempat, Riku menekan bel itu. Setelah bel ditekan, keluarlah seorang cowok berambut karamel. Lalu, dia membuka pintu untuk mempersilakan Riku masuk.

"Oh, Riku, kamu kenapa ke rumahku?" tanya cowok itu.

"Aku udah bosen dengan si Adek dan si Burung Beo! Jadi, aku ke sini aja deh!" jawabnya. "Nggak ngerepotin, kan? Sekalian ngerjain tugas bareng _."_

"Gapapa kok! Yuk masuk saja!" kata cowok itu.

"Makasih ya Sena," ucap Riku.

"Iya, sama-sama," balas cowok itu yang bernama Sena alias Sena Kobayakawa.

Kemudian, mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Sena. Saat mereka ke ruang tamu, ada seorang cowok yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Sena, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja.

"Hei, Bro!" sapanya.

"Hei juga, Monta!" balas Riku.

"Kamu ke sini buat ngerjain tugas, ya?" tanya cowok yang bernama Monta alias Tarō Raimon.

"Bisa juga dibilang begitu," Riku mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan tempat pensil dari tas selempangnya.

Mereka duduk _lesehan_. Sena duduk di depan Riku. Sedangkan Monta duduk di antara Sena dan Riku. Kemudian, mereka mengerjakan tugas.

Di sela mengerjakan tugas ...

"Eh, Rik, kamu sebel ya, sama adekmu dan burungmu?" tanya Sena.

"Banget!" jawab Riku.

"Kamu sebenarnya pengen punya adek nggak?" tanya Monta.

"Nggak!"

"Kalau kamu nggak pengen punya adek, _napa_ kamu punya adek?"

"Udah takdir aku punya adek."

"Terus kalau burung beo, kenapa kamu punya?" tanya Sena.

"Sebenarnya, aku pengen punya burung lain. Tapi ya, tau deh!"

"Lah, kalau pengennya punya burung lain, kenapa kamu beli burung beo?" tanya Monta.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Riku bangkit dan menghampiri pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca, lalu menggesernya.

"Karena ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah ..." aku nggak percaya waktu aku masuk ke sebuah toko burung (btw ni toko legal) bersama bapakku, aku langsung menemukan burung yang baguu…uus banget!

Burung itu berukuran kecil. Warnanya kuning—terlalu—kinclong. Saking kinclongnya, tuh burung kayak Matahari dilihat dari jarak 0,001 km. Biarin saat tuh burung _mo_ dicuri, mereka-mereka atau orang itu kabur dan lari terbirit-birit (dan tentunya burung itu nggak dibawa). Terus kicauannya, indaaa...aaah banget! Kayak penyanyi tersohor, _euy_!

Lalu, aku menarik baju bapakku dan menunjuk burung berwarna kuning itu. Bapak melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu pengen burung pleci itu ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, kamu boleh memilikinya."

Dengan senang hati, aku berterimakasih ke bapak dan berjalan menuju burung itu. Tapi...

 _Namun tiba-tiba kau ada yang punya/hati ini terluka/sungguh kukecewa ..._ [dan seterusnya] ...

Kayak lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang karyawan, burung pleci itu sudah ada yang punya. Tentu saja aku sakit hati karena kecewa. Buktinya, ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengambil burung itu lalu si Emak membayar itu di kasir (ya lah di kasir! Masa di got?!)! Hatiku sakit saat anak perempuan itu mengelus burung itu seperti seorang ibu membelai rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan hatiku benar-benar sakit saat anak perempuan itu dan orangtuanya pulang dengan membawa burung tersebut. Dan perasaanku waktu itu sakiiiit banget. Sakitnya tuh di dalam hatiku Bro/Sis!

 _Sakitnya tuh di sini/di dalam hatiku ..._ [dan seterusnya] . _..._

Yah, kurang lebih ilustrasinya kayak lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang karyawati.

Lalu, aku melihat ada burung hitam yang juga sedang melihatku. Matanya berbinar-binar dan senyumannya begitu lugu saat aku menatapnya dengan datar. Aku tersenyum masam saat melihat gerak-geriknya seperti itu. Kemudian, burung itu cemberut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Seakan-akan dia tahu kalau aku tidak ingin memilikinya.

Aku membalikkan badan dan mendengar sebuah tangisan.

Aku melihat burung itu lagi.

Burung itu menangis dan cemberut.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan mengalah (atau menyerah malah?). Kebetulan, bapak ada di sampingku dan memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Maaf ya Riku, burung pleci itu sudah dibeli orang."

"Iya Bapak, aku tahu dan aku ingin burung itu," aku menunjuk burung hitam _aka_ burung yang menangis.

"Oh, burung beo itu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, kamu boleh memilikinya."

Kebalikannya dariku, burung itu girang dan bersiul saking bahagianya. Aku merasa, ini hari (ter)buruk saya _as_ Riku Kaitani.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan itu terjadi ketika saya masih kelas 5 SD." Riku mengakhiri kisahnya dan kembali ke tempat Sena dan Monta berada. Lalu ...

"HEI, jadi selama aku BERCERITA, kamu TIDUR ya, MONTA?! Kamu SENA _napé_ BENGONG _waé_?!" Riku membangunkan Monta dan membuyarkan lamunan Sena.

"Habis, kamu ceritanya kebanyakan sih, Rik! Jadinya kayak gini deh!" Monta mengucek matanya.

"Tapi, kamu yang minta dijelasin kenapa aku punya burung beo, kan?" bentak Riku.

"Cerita sih, cerita Rik. Masalahnya, kamu menceritakan yang seharusnya gak diceritain," ucap Sena saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maksudnya? Atau contohnya?" tanya Monta dan Riku.

"Contohnya, tadi si Riku juga menceritakan ciri-ciri dari burung pleci, terus nyanyiin lagu _Orang Ketiga_ ama _Sakitnya Tuh di Sini_ —mana suaranya jelek pula! Terus, _blablablablabla_ deh!"

"Kamu kayak orang yang _u_ dah tau sastra saja, Sen!" kata Riku yang disusul anggukan Monta. "Padahal kamu nggak tahu apa-apa tentang sastra (atau mungkin _author_ -nya yang nggak tahu apa-apa tentang sastra? *digaplok _author*_ )."

"Memangnya kalian berdua bisa sastra apa?" tanya Sena.

"Bisa aja!" jawab Riku dan Monta kompak.

"Eh Rik, kalau kamu nggak suka sama si Burung Beo kan tu burung bisa buatku aja. Kan aku nggak punya binatang peliharaan," kata Monta. "Lagian kan bisa ngurangin bebanmu MAX. Ya nggak Sen?"

"Ya-in aja deuh," jawab Sena. "Cari mati kalau di rumah ada si Pitt ama si Burung Beo. Tapi kalau ditukar ama si Burung Beo sih, nggak masalah."

Riku cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Oh ya, Riku. Kamu sih mendingan, si Burung Beo nggak terlalu bandel, kan?" kata Sena.

"Bandel banget tau!" Riku tak setuju.

"Tapi, dia nggak pernah kan, lari-lari kejar-kejaran sampai berantakin isi rumah?"

"Burungku juga gitu, Bung! Bedanya, dia itu terbang bukan kejar-kejaran!"

"Kamu sih, mending! Kucingku tuh bawel, gaje, dan—"

"Burungku juga gitu, Bung!" kata Riku. "Kita ini senasib, ya, punya hewan peliharaan yang rada gaje!"

"—dan aku bawahannya!"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sena ucapkan, Riku langsung mengucapkan dukacita secara belangsungkawa.

"Saya berdukacita atas dijadikannya Sena sebagai budak oleh kucingmu, si Pitt."

Sena hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lesu.

Sedangkan Monta? Dia merasa dirinya dicuekin oleh Riku dan Sena. Tapi, dia cuek dan tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

* * *

 **[Sebuah Coretan]**

 _Fiuh …_ akhirnya selesai juga _fic_ pertama saya.

Btw salken. Saya orang baru di sini.

Udah lama sih punya akun ini. Tapi baru sekarang berani _publish_ cerita.

Lalu, mohon bantuannya, ya! Karena saya masih nubi. *membungkukkan badan*

Ikuti terus kisahnya, ya!

Jan lupa _review_ cerita saya!

Daah~

* * *

 **[OMAKE]**

(Di sela mengerjakan tugas, lagi ...)

Monta: "Rik, napa sih kamu nggak suka sama si Burung Beo?"

Riku: "Karena suka ngikutin kata-kata orang. Makanya aku nggak suka tuh, burung!"

Sena: "Iyalah, namanya juga burung beo, Rik! Kalau nggak gitu bukan burung beo namanya!"

(Hening sejenak. Seekor burung berkoak-koak ria sambil menandai titik-titik yang telah dilaluinya (?)).

Riku: "Eh, iya juga ya! (Tepok jidat)."

Sena dan Monta: "( _DOUBLE_ GUBRAK!)"

* * *

Dmst69917

1654BIW

1326+1

* * *

TBC


	2. Burung Beo Riku Dicuri!

**PERHATIAN**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichirō Inagaki & Yūsuke Murata

 _Fic_ ini mengandung OOC, gaje, aneh, humor garing bagai kerupuk, misteri abal, amburadul emeseyu /dahbasioidibilanginjuga, _and the gank_

Kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah baca :v

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Riku** _ **and His**_ **Burung Beo**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **2\. Burung Beo Riku Dicuri!**

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul 19:19:19

 _Tuut … tuut … nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon_ _—_

 _Bruk_! Monta menutup telepon dengan kezel _MAX_ (bukan Monta kalau nggak _MAX_!).

Monta menggerutu. _Kenapa sih dari tadi nggak nyambung terus sih! Padahal kan ini penting bat, bat, baT, bAT, BAT! KZL_ MAX _!_

Sekarang, Monta sedang menelepon Sena di wartel. Awalnya dia nggak mau repot-repot ke wartel. Tapi karena dia nggak bawa ponsel, terpaksa Monta ke wartel pinggir jalan.

Lalu, Monta mencoba menelepon Sena lagi. _Ayo, Sena! Angkat teleponnya! Dari jam tujuh belum diangkat coba teleponnya._

"Halo, dengan keluarga Kobayakawa …."

Yes _! Akhirnya …._ "Halo, ini Monta _aka_ Tarō Raimon! Apa benar ini Sena?"

"Eh, iya ini Sena, Mon. Ada apa Bro?"

"Oi, Sen! Dari tadi teleponnya _kagak_ diangkat _MAX_! Kenapa sih Bung? Ada masalah?"

"Sori, Bro! Tadi _gue_ bantuin Nyokap cuci piring."

"Cuci piring lama amat, emang piring di rumahmu banyak banget dan belum di cuci semua?"

"Oh iya, tadi _gue_ bersusah payah memotong kuku si Pitt yang udah panjang be-ge-te!"

"Oh, oke. _To the point aj_ _é_ _,_ _lu_ belum bayar utang!"

"Hah! Utang apaan! Emangnya _gue_ punya utang apa?!"

"Iya! Waktu itu kan _lu_ beli baju di distro bareng _gue_ _._ _Gue_ ingat _lu_ masih ada utang sebesar -piip- dinar kuwait!"

"Oh ya udah deh, besok _gue_ bayar."

"Satu lagi Bung!"

"Apaan Bro?"

" _Gue_ punya rencana rahasia nih, Bung!"

"Wah, rencana rahasia! Apaan emang rencana rahasianya?"

"Nih kukasih tahu rencana rahasianya!"

"Cepetan kasih tahu!"

"Rencana rahasianya itu …."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Nah, bagaimana menurut kau, kawanku?" tanya Monta._

 _"Sangat menarik!" kata Sena. "Tapi_ _btw_ _ini_ _kagak_ _bahaya apa?"_

 _"_ _Kagak_ _!" kata Monta. "_ _Gue_ _berani jamin! 100%_ _kagak_ _bahaya!"_

 _"Serius bro?"_

 _"Dua rius! .999 rius malahan!"_

 _"Oke deh sep. Kalau ada apa-apa jan salahin_ _gue_ _loh yak. Awas loh kalau ujung-ujungnya jadi berabe!"_

 _"Iya deh, iya."_

 _Mereka masih bercakap-cakap sampai mereka tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari awal bercakap …._

* * *

Pukul 20:15:01

"Tadaima [aku pulang]!" Riku membuka pagar rumah.

"Okaeri [selamat datang], Rik, Rikkun!" balas si Burung Beo.

" _Edan_ ni burung beo! Udah kukasih tahu jangan panggil aku 'Rikkun' berulang kali tetep aéngéyél!"

"Ya elah gitu doang ngambek! Mangnya apanya yang kek anak kecil, Rik?" tanya si Burung Beo.

"Ya pokoknya kek anak kecil aja. Namaku juga bukan Rikkun, Cendol!"

"Hei, namaku juga bukan Cendol, Rambut Ubanan!"

"Namaku juga bukan Rambut Ubanan!"

"Lah, emang rambutmu ubanan!"

"Rambut _gue kagak_ ubanan! Udah dari sono-nya _kek_ gini!" kata Riku.

"Kasihan …. Makanya kalau lari jangan sampai tingkat kecepatan cahaya! Soalnya nanti akan terjadi percepatan gen yang seharusnya terjadi pada waktu lansia malah terjadi sekarang!" nasihat si Burung Beo sok-sokan _kek_ orang dengan gelar profesor, "Misalnya rambutmu, itu baru yang pertama. Kalau yang kedua mungkin saja wajahmu akan menua."

"Nggak ada hubungannya, Bebek! Lagipula lari cepat itu penting!"

"Jangan panggil diriku Bebek, Cepot!"

"Namaku bukan Cep—"

"KAKAK AMA BURUNG BEO NGAPAENAJA SIH DI LUAR?!"

Riku dan burung beo kaget. Seseorang membuka pintu masuk rumah dan melotot tajam ke arah Riku dan burung beo.

"Oh hai, Adek Gaje!" sapa Riku dan burung beo serempak.

"Ih, namaku bukan Adek Gaje!" Si Adik cemberut.

Riku dan burung beo cuek.

"Kakak ngapain aja sih, pulang sampai malam begini?" tanya si Adik.

"Tadi diriku lagi ngerjain tugas di rumah Sena. Napa emang? Masalah?"

"Buat _lu_!"

"Idih, orang udah basi juga _y_ _é_!" kata Riku.

Si Adik cuma cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba ….

"SRET! KOAK! KOAAK! KOAKK!"

Mendengar suara itu, Riku menoleh. Sedangkan adik Riku jinjit dan mendongak. Lalu.…

"HIYAAA! SI BURUNG BEO MANAAAA!" Riku dan adiknya teriak histeris.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pada ribut-ribut?" Bapak Riku keluar rumah dan menatap Riku dan adiknya penuh selidik.

"Itu Bapak, burungnya ...," Riku terbata-bata.

"Burungnya kenapa?" tanya Emak yang berada di belakang Bapak.

"Itu Emak, Bapak …. Bu ... burr … err … ruungnya …. HILANG! HUEEEEE! HIKS, HUUAAAH! HHH … HHH … HHUUUAAAH!" Riku menangis dan teriak. Bapak, emak, dan adik Riku melongo.

Bapak, emak, dan adiknya tahu jika Riku benci si Burung Beo. Bapaknya tahu, Riku membeli burung beo dengan sangaaaat _terpaksa_. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya setelah membeli itu burung, selama perjalanan pulang Riku _manyun_ melulu _. Beda sekali ketika Riku ingin membeli burung pleci, matanya sangat bercahaya sehingga pada silau yang melihatnya._

Sekarang, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Riku menangis karena burung beonya hilang entah ke mana.

"Eh, Kakak, kayaknya si Burung Beo dicuri deh!" kata si Adik.

"He? Masa?" Riku menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak lagi.

Si Adik mengangguk. "Iya, soalnya keknya aku melihat—entah berapa—orang bawa sangkar burung yang dilapisi kain ungu."

Riku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Sehingga dia menangis untuk kedua kalinya sampai setiap tetes air mata itu terisi sekitar .999 gentong.

Lalu di antara remangnya malam (karena derasnya air mata yang tidak berhenti mengucur kek air terjun), Riku melihat orang yang tadi disebut adiknya. Entah satu, dua, atau tiga orang dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam memegang sangkar burung yang dilapisi kain ungu (baca: unyu), sambil tertawa jahat volume rendah. Lalu dia kabur dalam sekejap mata. Orang yang dilihat Riku itu membuat tangisnya makin kencang. Sehingga bapak, emak, dan adiknya menggeret Riku masuk rumah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Riku berangkat kuliah dengan—amat—murung. Jika ada orang yang menatapnya heran, dia balas dengan tatapan datar. _Fans_ -nya yang dulu dia tanggapi dengan wajah _cool abizz_ juga jadi b aja. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang bikin pusing pala barbie.

Sampailah dia melewati lapangan _amefuto_ , para anggota menatapnya heran. Jarang-jarang Riku datang kuliah dengan sangat murung. Paling mentok ya ... datang dengan sikap biasa saja.

"Hai Riku!" sapa Monta. "Pagi ini cerah MAX ya?"

Riku cuek.

Monta elus dada.

"Pagi Riku!" Sena melambaikan tangannya.

Riku _still_ cuek.

Sena sedih. Saking sedihnya dia melampiaskannya ke Monta.

"Pagi Rikkun!" Suzuna menyapanya sambil mengelilingi Riku dengan _rollerblade_ -nya, supaya si Riku ceria.

Riku tetap cuek, meski dia dipanggil "Rikkun".

Suzuna membanting _rollerblade_ -nya sampai mengenai _batok_ Sena dan langsung tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Selamat pagi Riku," sapa Unsui ramah tapi tegas, berusaha membuat Riku menoleh ke arahnya.

Masih tetap cuek.

Unsui menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak tahu gatal atau nggak. Kepalanya yang gundul menyilaukan mata Suzuna.

"Yosh, pagi Riku!" Giliran Mizumachi yang menyapanya sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangannya supaya Riku tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

Cuek bebek.

Mizumachi langsung membuat atraksi yang—sama sekali nggak—lucu dan membuat Unsui tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk dan sakit perut.

"Pagi Riku!" Kurita menyapa Riku riang dengan tangan penuh bola _football_. Karena barang yang dia bawa sangat banyak, dia nyaris terjatuh. "FUNNURABA!"

Tetap cuek.

Kurita jadi benar-benar jatuh sehingga bola-bola _football_ yang dia bawa mengenai badan Mizumachi.

"Hei, pagi Riku!" sapa Kōtarō sambil sisiran.

Menatap cuek.

"Hei, jawab sapaanku dan yang lain! Itu nggak sopan dan nggak SMART!" Kōtarō melempar sisirnya sampai mengenai kepala Kurita. Kepalanya sangat sakit sehingga dia guling-guling di lapangan.

Kemudian, Monta yang sudah makan pisang tak sengaja melempar kulit pisang ke lapangan. Saat Kōtarō berjalan, dia terpeleset jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. "MUKYA! Maafkan aku, Kōtarō!"

Riku yang berjalan menuju ruang klub tak peduli dengan kekacauan di lapangan. Bahkan saat kekacauan tersebut masih berlanjut sampai-sampai terjadi ledakan dengan api bergejolak beserta asap pekat mengepul di udara, jangankan menoleh,

Riku tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Riku, Monta, Sena, Suzuna, dan Mizumachi pulang kuliah bersama.

"Rik, napa sih, dari tadi cuek mulu?" tanya Monta.

Riku cuek.

"Tuh kan, cuek lagi!" kata Suzuna.

Riku _still_ cuek.

"Dirimu punya masalah ya?" tanya Mizumachi.

Riku mengangguk.

"Masalahnya apa Rik?" tanya Sena.

"Burung beoku dicuri!" jawabnya dengan lesu.

" _WAT IN DE NAON_?!" Lainnya teriak tidak percaya.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi antara anggota Enma Fires kalau Riku membenci si Burung Beo. Tak heran jika jawabannya yang terdengar lesu dan khawatir itu sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian kaget gitu sih?" tanya Riku.

Giliran mereka berempat yang cuek. Riku mendengus.

"Eh, ya, musang Mizumachi gimana kabarnya? Udah sembuh belum?" tanya Monta.

"Belum seberapa," jawabnya dengan lesu. Lainnya puk-puk Mizumachi.

"Kalau hamster Suzuna gimana?" tanya Sena.

"Hamsterku makin unyu!" Suzuna mencubit pipinya sendiri. Lainnya menatap dia jijik.

"Sena sendiri? Masih jadi bawahannya si Pitt?" tanya Suzuna.

"Hiks, iya ...," Sena meringis.

"Yang sabar ya Sen ...," kata Monta.

Sena mengangguk. Lainnya puk-puk dia. Minus satu orang.

"Kalau burung beomu, Riku, bagaimana bisa dicu—"

"DIA DICURI SAMA KALIAN BERDUA!" Riku memotong pertanyaan Sena dan Monta yang hampir serempak.

Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan Mizumachi kaget.

"Hei Riku! Aku dan Sena nggak _nyuri_ burungmu!" bantah Monta.

"BOHONG! Mengaku saja, dasar pencuri (hati)!" Riku menuding Sena dan Monta.

"Nggak Rik! Kami benar-benar nggak _nyuri_ bur—" ucapan Sena terputus saat Riku menarik Monta dan dirinya menjauh dari Suzuna dan Mizumachi. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap Riku dan kawan-kawan heran.

"Katakan dengan jujur," kata Riku, "kalian berdua, kan, yang _nyuri_ burungku!"

" _Kagak_ , Rik!" kata Sena dan Monta dengan serempak.

"Bohong!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu apa buktinya kalau kami berdua yang nyuri burungmu?" tanya Monta

"Pertama, aku dengar rencana rahasia kalian waktu kamu menelepon Sena di wartel—saat aku mau pulang dari rumah."

Monta gelagapan. "Lah, tapi kan belum tentu itu rencana buat nyuri burung beomu Rik!"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku," kata Riku, "apa rencanamu itu!"

"Namanya juga rencana rahasia, ya _kagak_ dikasih tahu lah!" elak Monta.

"Tapi, kamu terlihat begitu ketakutan," kata Riku. "Apa itu rencana mencuri burung beoku?"

Monta hanya terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oke, aku lanjut ya," kata Riku. "Kedua, waktu Sena duduk di sampingku, kamu bertingkah aneh saat kelas dimulai."

"Kan ... bis ... bisa jadi ... aku bertingkah aneh karena hal la ... lain ..., Rik!" kata Sena terbata-bata.

"Hmmm, tapi tampangmu mencurigakan." Riku mengusap dagunya.

Sena _speechless_.

"Ketiga, sangkar burungku ditutup kain ungu," kata Riku.

"Lah, memangnya kenapa kalau sangkar burungmu ditutup kain ungu?" Monta heran.

"Kalian nggak tahu? Karena, cuma kalian berdua yang tahu tentang itu! Si Burung Beo cuma mau ditutup sangkarnya pakai kain ungu! Kalau ditutup pakai kain lain jadi ribut banget dia!"

"Lah, memangnya cuma kami yang tahu? Mungkin saja ada yang lebih tahu dari kami," elak Monta.

"Ya sudah kalau masih tidak percaya, aku masih punya bukti lain." Riku mengusap hidungnya. "Terakhir, kalian pernah bilang ingin memelihara si Burung Beo supaya mengurangi bebanku, kan!"

Monta terkejut, lalu mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Walaupun aku dan Sena bukan yang mencuri burungmu, aku ingin bertanya. Justru kamu senang kan, karena bebanmu berkurang? Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi."

Riku mengacuhkan perkataan Monta.

"Tapi Rik, belum tentu kami yang mencurinya," kata Sena.

"Halah, kamu sendiri juga lebih senang kalau binatang peliharaannya burungku daripada kucingmu," kata Riku.

Sena tergugup.

"Nah, dengan begitu sudah jelas kan, siapa yang mencuri burungku. Dan kuharap kalian mengembalikan burungku segera." Riku berjalan meninggalkan Sena dan Monta di belakang.

"RIKU!" Langkah Sena dicegat oleh Monta. Sena menoleh Monta, dia menahan tawa. Sena yang mengerti maksud Monta juga menahan tawa.

"Dia 'tahu' siapa pelakunya," tawa Sena masih tertahan.

Lalu, Suzuna dan Mizumachi mendekati Sena dan Monta. "Hei, di mana Riku?"

Sena dan Monta yang segera kembali ke alam sadarnya hanya menghela napas. Suzuna dan Mizumachi tahu maksudnya.

"Sabar ya, Sen, Mon."

Sena dan Monta mengangguk.

* * *

 **[Sebuah Coretan]**

Makasih yang sudah baca!

Jan lupa review dan favorit!

 _Jaa~ne_!

* * *

 **[OMAKE]**

Setelah Suzuna dan Mizumachi pulang ke rumahnya ….

Monta: Sena, kenapa mukamu kayak gitu? Gaje beud!

Sena: _(Pasang wajah aneh beudh)_ Tau deh, aku juga bingung napa!

Monta: Tau ah, bodo _(jungkir balik)_!

Sena: Ahahahaha _(tertawa misterius)_.

* * *

Bgr619518

BIW1604

1920+2\3247

* * *

TBC


End file.
